


We'll work better together right

by heartheOcean



Category: Union J (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartheOcean/pseuds/heartheOcean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George and JJ have a chemistry test coming up and what better way to revise than together, they say two heads is better than one right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll work better together right

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic on AO3 alot of them are on [tumblr](http://jjdoesntgetit.tumblr.com/post/42221667377/well-work-better-together-right) but they'll end up on both eventually. i actually wrote this a while back but it was deleted and so i wrote it again which was painful and wahh this is actually my first smut so I hope it’s ok feed back is welcome, its a bit longer than expected but yeah ok enjoy

“We’ll be having a test on all the bonding stuff we covered this term next week” Mrs. Miller said smiling. The whole class groaned in response which only seemed to widen her smile in amusement as if she enjoyed causing them pain. JJ sighed and turned to the boy next to him. The brown haired teen was hurriedly writing down notes from the board and coping the date of the exam into his planner. JJ laughed to himself, almost unable to believe that this boy sat next to him was all his. He took in his perfectly styled brown locks and pale skin, feeling inadequate next to him.  
He didn’t bother copying what was in the board, he knew he could just get that from George, his boyfriend/ lab partner. JJ didn’t know what he’d do without him. They’d only met that term; he was the sort of boy that JJ knew of his existence but never really talk to. That is until they were made chemistry partners. He never thought he’d feel so grateful to Mrs. Miller in his life. The bell finally rang.  
“Remember everyone, there’s a lot to study, and it may be wise to get into pairs or small groups to work together” the old teacher shouted over the noisy class, all in a hurry to get out of the room. JJ grinned stupidly and turned to George who was already sighing and shaking his head with a faint smile on his face.

“So when should I come round?” JJ was smiling like a clown putting his arm around George’s shoulders.  
“For what?” George asked unimpressed  
“for the test silly! Weren’t you listening? And you’re meant to be the smart one.” George rolled his eyes at that comment and shook his head  
“JJ every time we study together we get nothing done and you end up just mucking about.”  
“Aww c’mon George!! I’ll be good I promise and you heard Mrs. Miller it’s better to do it together.” He pulled a sorry excuse for cute pleading puppy dog face which had George trying not to laugh at him.  
“Ok ok we can study together but you have to actually work hard.” He knew he’d have to give in eventually, he never liked to see the dark haired boy fail and he was already at risk of dropping in to a lower set and though he’d never really admitted it he didn’t want to lose his lab partner. A stupid grin plastered itself on JJ’s face. “Great! Thanks Georgie can’t wait” he gave him cheeky wink and a quick kiss before walking off down the corridor to his next lesson. George stood and watched as JJ disappeared unable to shake the feeling that JJ may just have him wrapped round his little fingers.

“My parents won’t be home till late so we have the house to ourselves for a bit” George announced as opened the door to his house. The two boys stepped in to the corridor. JJ looked around, he’d been to George’s house before but his house was nice and JJ couldn’t help but just observe his surrounding whenever he was there. The corridor was quite large, well larger than most houses, with stone white walls holding up the high ceiling giving it the feel of an ancient temple. His family were quite well off not that it mattered to JJ (though it did lead to him always receiving rather nice birthday gifts).

JJ followed George up the stairs to his bedroom, a quite plane large room filled with mainly a desk with a few of George’s possessions; a wardrobe, a couple of game consoles next to his TV, and a large double bed in the centre against the wall opposite the door. JJ casually strolled towards it and sat down on the edge while George went over to his desk and put his bag down and he start riffling through some papers before promptly stopping.  
“Oh right I forgot to ask, would you like anything to eat or like a drink?” George asked politely looking over his shoulder. JJ smiled at his cute courtesy  
“I’m good thanks, well unless you’re on the menu…” He said looking George up and down hungrily and smirking.  
“JJ.” George glared at him seriously causing to hold up his hands in defence “hey I know I know ok, I was only joking.” His boyfriend softened his look and returned to going through his stuff till he’d found what he was looking for.

George turned around smiling and bounded back to his bed to sit next to JJ with his notes and textbook in his hands.  
“Right so lets get started. Should we go over molecular structure first? Do you have your notes from last Thursday?” George asked already in full study mode, however JJ on the other hand was finding it difficult even follow George’s words  
“uhh…?” The monotone sound drifted confusedly out of JJ’s mouth, George gave him a potent look and sighed deeply. “Please JJ can you concentrate I don’t want you to fail, this was your idea remember. Look at least get your stuff out of your bag!” George lent down and began helping JJ remove his books and get them organised.  
“Oh right so this one?” JJ triumphantly held up some sheets with the title “molecular structure” scrawled across the top in his sloppy handwriting. George giggled at the taller boy’s apparent victory and nodded his head  
“yes brilliant ok lets go over them…” They began looking through there notes, George helping JJ when he got stuck (which turned out to be quiet often).

They worked well in the comfortable atmosphere in George’s room for a while. An hour or so in to their studying however JJ begun to get restless, fidgeting in his place and looking everywhere else in the room than at his books while George was trying to explain Hundt’s rule and how the electron boxes work.  
“Look here JJ can you see why this arrow in a different box?” He quizzed looking up and JJ who was currently eyeing George’s TV and Xbox behind him. “JJ!” George snapped. The dark haired boy’s head swivelled back to face him. “Can you please pay attention! Look at what I’m doing here” he pointed down at his paper neatly defaced with his diagrams. JJ leaned in, shuffling closer to George and leaning over his shoulder.  
“Hmmm” he mused absently studying the diagram on the page  
“here the electron Boxes, do they make sense?” George turned to face JJ who was now close enough that George could feel his breath in his neck.

His breathe became deep as he lifted his eyes from the page to meet George’s big brown ones staring at him pensively. Moving his right hand from the bed to caress George’s hip, he slowly dropped his head and buried deep in the crook if George’s neck, drinking in his scent and enjoying the gasping moans the escaped from George’s mouth.  
“Mmmph… JJ no not right now” his protest had no effect on his lustful boyfriend however who continued to kiss and lap his tongue on the exposed skin of George’s neck.  
“Dammit JJ you were doing so well” George complained as the pace of his breathing and heart rate increased. JJ pulled away momentarily and laughed lowly  
“doesn’t that mean I get a reward?” He whispered deeply making George groan sensually.

He brushed the papers if George’s lap guided him to the top of the bed before laying him down on his back and sliding himself over him so he was straddling his hips. Placing his hands in George’s chest he rubbed them up and down feeling the contours of his chest before leaning in and capturing George into a deep kiss. Their two mouths moved together battling for dominance as their passion rose. JJ slid his tongue in to George’s mouth lapping his cheeks and massaging his tongue before pulling away to take deep breaths. George laid there, equally out if breath and eyes wild with desire,  
“JJ” he said quietly not really looking for an answer or a response, but just the need to say his name, to call out to his lover, who loomed above him, in adoration.

JJ smiled understanding and leaned in to caress the messy haired boys face, covering his face in light kisses. He reached down to fiddle with the hem of George’s shirt and pulled it off his slim body. JJ sat up again and admired the beautiful boy laid before him. Slowly brushing his gaze up and down his body taking in his lean figure and toned chest before moving up to focus on his face. He stroked his perfect cheekbones with his thumb smiling as he watched that cute smile that appear on his face followed by a blush in his cheeks and his warm brown eyes stared up at him.  
“W-what is it JJ?” He asked tentatively  
“nothing you just look really good right now” he smiled leaning in for yet another kiss as George’s blush deepened.

Eventually they managed to reluctantly pull away from each other’s lips. George moaned as they parted. JJ stroked his hands down George’s body till they reached his jeans, able to see a visible bulge that had formed and was now rubbing against his. his grinded his hips against it slowly causing George to gasp and arch his back and JJ used his hands to trace the outline of the bulge while high pitched moans left George’s mouth. He moved his hands back to the waist of his jeans and effortlessly unfastened them and pulled them off his body and quickly did the same for himself leaving both boys naked on the bed staring at each other longingly.

JJ reached down between them and eagerly closed his hands around George’s slender length. He begun to tug, slowly at first but then begun to pick up pace and develop rhythm. George was never good at keeping his voice down, especially during sex and this was no exception. He continually let out moans and gasps and pleas of more form JJ, who decided to change from his hands to his mouth as he repositioned himself so that he was close enough for George to feel his breathe on his tip driving him insane, trying to thrust his hips up in search of the warmth of JJ’s mouth. Done teasing, JJ lowered his mouth till he sealed his lips at the base of George’s cock.  
“Ahh fuck JJ!” George screamed as the he was taken deep and feeling JJ’s mouth work around him, as he watched him switching from slow coy licks and light sucking if the head to deep throating his whole length so that he could feel himself hitting the back of JJ’s throat.

George lost all control from the sensation, sliding his hands in to JJ’s hair pushing him further down. He felt himself draw near to his climax but desperate to slow down.  
“Nnn, JJ I’m close wait” he pleaded between pants. JJ willingly obliged, taking on last lick before lifting his head away and returning to George’s lips. He pressed them against his, opening his mouth to allow His partner access, sucking his tongue as it entered trying to get deeper in to the kiss. He bit George’s bottom lip gently as he pulled making sure not to break eye contact as he did. George’s whined as the feeling of JJ’s lips on his disappeared.

His eyes fluttered open and he looks as JJ through his long eyelashes. He squirmed from feeling of desire running through his veins. He looked up coyly at the boy in front of him, slowly dragging his eyes over his body, marvelling at his toned chest and tanned skin.  
“JJ” his voice was nearly a low gruff “I want you inside me right now” he commanded ending the sentiment with a lustful moan at the thought. JJ blinked at his straightforwardness. Below him his cock twitched as he realised how much he enjoyed seeing this side if George. He regained his composure and smiled  
“someone’s very lewd today” he chuckled as George pouted slightly annoyed.

He reached out and stroked his chest as he glided himself down George’s body till he was positioned again between his legs. He took up his own member, thick and almost painfully hard, using the precum that has accumulated at the head to slick up his whole length. Once he was lubricated he lined himself with George’s hips, positioning his head and his entrance. He hesitating slightly and glancing at George’s to make sure it was ok, the way he always did when they had sex, looking for a nod or some words of consent so that he could continue. However “God JJ just give it to me!” Was not what he was expecting but good enough for him to pound JJ’s whole length in to the smaller boy’s arse.

George cried out as a sharp pleasure filled pain shot through his body. He squeezed his eyes shut feeling JJ stop abruptly inside him clearly concerned for him. George quickly adjusted himself before JJ could speak so that he was now comfortable and it was less painful and he was ready to begin. JJ sensing his readiness through his actions began to slowly thrust his hips forward, groaning as he focused on the warmth that was George’s insides grip tightly around his erect muscle.  
“Mm so good George” he mumbled, eyes lids dropping and his pace picking up. George reciprocated JJ’s moves by pushing his hips out to meets JJ’s thrusts as little moans and gasp escaped from his throat.

The heat built up in their bodies as both boys lust turned I to pure need, need for each other, need to fill and to be filled.  
“JJ more I need more” George cried out desperately. JJ smirked knowingly eyes still closed and expertly changed the angle of his hump to the spot the he knew George wanted so desperately to be touched. His next actions confirmed this as he cried out to JJ  
“Ah fuck yes JJ! There right there! More.” JJ wasted no time in pleasing his partner, he speed had increased and he was now pounding in to George with accuracy as he aimed every time at his prostate, the sensitive bundle hidden deep inside.

His thrusts became sloppy as his climax drew near. Feeling the bubbled up inside him as he was no longer able to suppress it. His whole body heated up and his fingers curled in to the sheets. He let out a strained groan and without warning came, shooting deep in to George’s hole. “Ahh fuck George” he cried as he did so biting his lips hard. George could feel the warm come filling him moaning at the sensation. 

“Oh god yes JJ, I’m close” he reached down to take hold of his cock, hot and heavy in his hand, and guided his hand up and down in a swift jerking movement. JJ continued to ride out his orgasm, deep thrust slicked with cum still hitting George’s prostate helping him too reach his end. Sure enough moments later George let out a loud cry, slamming his eyes shut as hot threads of cum shot up and landed all over his chest. Eyes still closed He released his now flaccid penis letting it fall limp back in to its usual position. He felt JJ pull out and slump on the bed next to him, breath still deep and heavy. He reached over grabbing a tissue from the box on the night stand, cleaning George’s chest before disposing of it and returning to his previous position.

George felt a hand snake round his hips and pull him to his chest and he accept the offer rolling in so that he was resting is head on his chest. They stayed like that for a while as they caught their breaths and cleared their heads. George thought about what had just happened, realising that they actually were actually meant to be studying. His eyes flung open and he pushed away from JJ far enough to shove a fist in to one of his biceps.  
“Ow, what was that for?” JJ frowned rubbing his arm though it wasn’t hurt at all by George’s light punch.  
“We got distracted! You promised that you would work properly JJ” George whinnied only a mildly annoyed and actually really enjoyed what they had just done, even more than usually, but it was the principle.

JJ lips curled slightly at the ends as he realised what George meant and fully aware that the younger wasn’t angry at all.  
“Aww I’m sorry babe, you know I tried really hard and you’re such a good teacher, it’s just you know, you look so good when you get serious and well, I can’t help myself” he reached his arms back round George piling him closer as he talked in to his ear  
“That’s no excuse JJ, you need to work harder, I don’t want you to change sets” George mumbled the last part but JJ heard him clearly. His face lightened up as he heard the words come out of his boyfriends’ mouth, he felt a rush of emotions finding out how much George cared. He placed a soft kiss to his lips.  
“Its ok babe I promise I won’t change sets, I’ll be with you as long as you need me to be ok?”  
“We should probably get back to the revision then”  
“If that what you want babe.” George hesitated a little before replying again  
“Well I guess we could stay like this for a little while longer” he said sliding back in to JJ and burying his face in to his chest. JJ chuckled and held George close to him as kissed his soft head of messy hair  
“Whatever you want Georgie.” He whispered with a soft smile playing on his lips.


End file.
